A David’s Stanger Call
by rachcorleone
Summary: Não se atreva! Fique onde está e tudo fica bem pra nós dois.


**Criada em: **18/12/2006

**Capítulo Único **

Aquilo parecia o inferno.

Ao contrário do que se era considerado 'normal' em Montreal, aquela semana estava tão quente quanto o inferno. Não chovia fazia quase três semanas, as pessoas estavam proibidas de usar mais água do que era estritamente necessário para a higiene e afazeres da casa.

As janelas das casas passavam o tempo todo abertas, bem como os ventiladores ligados.

E foi pensando exatamente nesse calor dos infernos, que Pierre Bouvier mantivera a janela do seu quarto escancarada, o ventilador de teto ligado, as cobertas jogadas no chão, enquanto o próprio Pierre estava estirado sobre a cama, apenas de samba canção, suando tanto quanto um porco, mas ainda assim, dormindo o sono dos inocentes.

Era realmente delicioso poder dormir, após um longo dia, embaixo daquele maldito sol de quarenta graus, tentando arrumar dinheiro, fazendo pequenos serviços para os vizinhos. E nada, nada mesmo, poderia fazê-lo abrir mão daquela maravilhosa noite de sono.

Nada, exceto seu celular, o qual começou a fazer um escândalo, sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, fazendo o moreno acordar e, xingando até a vigésima geração de quem quer que fosse, Pierre pegou o celular e olhou para o visor. _David_.

Franziu o cenho; David, seu melhor amigo, sabia melhor que ninguém que ele realmente odiava ser acordado no meio da noite, principalmente quando estava calor e eram férias.

Então, se David estava lhe ligando às – ergueu os olhos para o relógio digital – três e meia da manhã, devia ser realmente importante, certo? Certo!

Suspirando, apertou o botãozinho para aceitar a chamada e, levando o aparelho ao ouvido, atendeu.

-Alô? – ofegos, palavras murmuradas em francês, barulho de algo batendo com força contra o chão. Piscou; mas que diabos o idiota do seu amigo estava aprontando àquela hora? – Dave?

Minutos de silêncio; algo sendo arrastado, uma porta batendo, mais ofegos, mais resmungos, o barulho de algo de madeira sendo quebrado; um xingamento muito feio sendo praticamente gritado.

-David! – chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez começando a ficar realmente preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo do outro lado da linha. – Fala comigo, porra!

Outra vez soou o barulho de algo estar caindo e, dessa vez, um sonoro "ai" seguiu o barulho.

-_Pierre?_ – finalmente, David parecia ter notado que o amigo havia atendido o celular. Pierre girou os olhos.

-Não. O lobo mau. – uma risadinha nervosa; um resmungo; um praguejar; barulho de batidas insistentes. – O que está acontecendo, Dave? – perguntou, começando a se perguntar se o amigo tinha realmente algo importante para dizer ou se aquilo era apenas uma piada dos seus amigos Chuck, Jeff, Seb, Pat e o próprio David.

-_Mas que caralho à quarta!_ – foi tudo o que obteve como resposta, antes de vários barulhos de algo sendo jogado, soar. – _Ah!! Não, sai daqui! Porra! Não se aproxime!_

Piscou; mas que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal? Por quê David não falava nada com nada e, ainda por cima, agia como se estivesse sendo atacado? Foi nesse instante que uma luz se acendeu no fundo do seu cérebro; aquela noite seus amigos iam todos ao cinema e depois ficariam dando voltas na cidade, contudo ele não pudera ir, pois além de tudo estava de castigo e ele era o único que morava perto de David, de modo que o amigo provavelmente tivera que ir para a casa a pé e sozinho. E se ele estivesse sendo encurralado e lhe ligara, numa tentativa de pedir ajuda? Não que ele, Pierre, fosse alguém de tanta moral assim, mas...

-David! – exclamou, sentando-se abruptamente na cama. – Onde você ta? – não obteve resposta; apenas o silêncio e a, outrora mencionada, batida insistente.

-_Não se atreva!_ – resmungou, antes de soar o barulho de porcelana quebrando. – _Fique onde está e tudo fica bem pra nós dois._

A cada minuto que se passava, mais e mais aquela ligação ficava estranha: primeiro; David lhe ligara para que, se não falava consigo? Segundo; quem estaria com David? Terceiro; se aquilo era sério, quem estaria querendo atacar David?

-David, pelo amor do que você quiser, me fala o que está acontecendo! – pediu, levantando-se, indo até a janela e, esgueirando-se o máximo que conseguiu no parapeito, tentou ver a janela do quarto do amigo, na esquina da mesma calçada. Uma tentativa frustrada, nem é preciso dizer.

-_Pierre! Por favor, me ajuuuuuda!_ – agora, a voz do amigo soava chorosa. – _Pierre! Fala comigo, porra!_ – o moreno girou os olhos; o que ele ficara fazendo o tempo todo mesmo? Ah, jogando cartas talvez.

-Eu to falando com você desde que eu atendi essa merda de celular, Desrosiers. – resmungou em resposta. – Então, é melhor você me falar onde está, antes que eu me irrite de verdade e decida voltar a dormir.

-_Eu to em casa._ – veio a resposta completamente chorosa. – _Cheguei faz uma meia hora e descobri que a Julie foi para a casa do namorado e meus pais decidiram fazer uma viagem de bate e volta._ – fungou, deixando claro que já chorava. – _Eu estava todo serelepe, até entrar no meu quarto e..._ – o resto da frase foi abafada por algo pesado caindo e um xingamento do David.

-David, o que está acontecendo aí? – perguntou, antes de ouvir David ofegar de medo.

-_Perai, Pierre._ – o outro pediu e, pelo barulho que se seguiu, Pierre soube que David havia jogado o telefone em cima da cama, antes de barulho de passos, sprays, xingamentos, madeira contra o chão, metal contra o chão; móveis sendo arrastados; mais xingamentos; gritinhos de medo e susto; porta batendo. – _Pierre?_ – David havia finalmente voltado ao telefone, ofegante.

-O que está havendo, Dave? – o outro suspirou pesadamente do outro lado da linha.

-_Você vai me xingar até a morte por isso._ – ele resmungou, ainda parecendo chateado fosse com o que fosse. – _Mas, anyway eu tenho que falar. É que... Quando eu entrei no meu quarto e tava indo pegar meu pijama no armário..._ – suspirou aliviado, deixando claro que já havia acabado sei lá o que. – _Eu estava todo alegrinho, sabe? Nada de pais e nem irmã chata em casa. Tava pensando em tomar um banho e ficar até o amanhecer vendo televisão e coçando, quando, de repente, uma barata filha da puta saltou do meu armário e, por pouco, não entrou na minha boca._

Pierre piscou; mas que filho da puta era aquele David Desrosiers! Adorava a boa Marie, mãe da criatura, e sabia que ela não era nenhuma puta, mas, afinal, David era adotado. Ou, ao menos, Pierre gostava de pensar assim sempre que xingava o amigo.

-Você só pode estar tirando da minha cara. – resmungou e uma risadinha sem graça foi dada em resposta. – E você achou que eu ia fazer o quê? Pensar que a barata devia e ir embora e _"plim"_, ela some? – David gargalhou.

-_Na verdade, eu ia pedir para você vir aqui, me ajudar._ – Pierre bufou.

-Duas coisas para você, Dave. – o outro soltou um simples 'hum", pedindo para que ele continuasse. – Primeira; se esqueceu que eu to de castigo e não posso nem pensar em sair de casa sem autorização? – o outro suspirou.

-_Havia me esquecido disso. Desculpe._[/i] – Pierre pôde imaginá-lo dando de ombros, pouco se importante com isso. – _Qual era a segunda coisa?_

Pierre sorriu; sabia que David ficava puto quando fazia isso, mas ele havia lhe acordado, right?

-Passar bem, Dave. – e, sem esperar resposta, desligou, jogando o pequeno aparelho em qualquer canto do quarto, antes de jogar a si mesmo sobre o colchão.

Ah, como era bom dormir.

**Fim**


End file.
